Focusing assemblies for cameras are known in the art, including both mechanical and electromechanical arrangements. Mechanically focused cameras are often adjusted by rotating a focus ring on an objective. This rotation is mechanically converted into a displacement of a focusing lens within the camera, adjusting the focal point thereof. Cameras may also employ electromechanical means to displace a lens for focusing. Such cameras may use a servomotor to drive the lens in response to an input, such as a switch. Servomotor systems, however, separate the user from direct control over focusing, and may result in a less intuitive and more difficult focusing task.
In an attempt to create a more controlled, intuitive focusing design, cameras have been modified to utilize a servo-type system that responds to a manual input. However, these manual inputs often lack the true feel of a manual focusing arrangement. They may still be difficult to use in that manual manipulation of an input element may not provide an adequate degree of control over the input element. For example, a rotatable ring that serves as an input element to a servo system does not need to physically translate a lens as in a traditional mechanical arrangement. Thus, the ring may be too easily rotatable for precise control. Attempts to implement a resistive force to the input device to increase control have resulted in an undesirable discrepancy between the static friction necessary to overcome to initially manipulate the ring and the dynamic friction to overcome while manipulating it. This leads to inconsistent control and feel, and makes small adjustments very difficult.
Additionally, it is often desired to protect the inner elements of the camera from the environment external thereto, and some sort of seal or wall is implemented into the camera to help do so. However, with the adjustability of the lens, there are often components of the camera that are manipulated from the outside of the camera in order to move components inside of the camera. Such moving components make a sealed enclosure difficult and/or costly to achieve.